An English Rose
by sunflowerstar481
Summary: Does anyone know why Simon broke up with Megan in 'Home For The Holidays? Maybe he fell for a certian strawberry blond girl in England...
1. Chapter 1

**hey lovelies! Ive had this idea swimming around in my head for a while, I hope you guys like it, any feedback you can offer will help! So enjoy the first chapter! BTW Lucy is Emma's friend from that year when she lived in England. and this book takes place after Pies & Prejudice so it takes place during Home for the holidays! The story is called 'English Rose' because In book 4 Emma's mom describes Lucy as an English rose, with fair skin and rosy cheeks with a halo of strawberry blond curls. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

"Lucy Dear! There's someone here to see you!" Calls my mum from downstairs.

Every time my mum says that, I thinks she's talking about Emma, but she moved back to the United States.

Curiously, I walk downstairs to find a tall boy with limp Dark hair and pale skin.

"Hello Lucy! How do you do? I was taking a note of admiration at the stunning day outdoors, and I was wishing to take a stroll with my best companion."

I giggle. I think this Rupert's way of saying _'Hi Lucy! How are you doing? I was looking outside and it so pretty out that I'd like to walk with my best friend!'_

"Of course Rupert. I'd love to, just let me grab my coat."

I grab my lavender peacoat, and pull on my tan knee high boots and meet Rupert back at the door. "OK. ready! Let's go Rupert." I grab his arm and tow him out of the house in to the crisp fall air.

I never told anyone I liked Rupert, Emma knew though.

I don't know how, but she did, I guess she's just observant.

I'm starting to think Emma told Rupert, not that I have a problem with it, the simpler way to tell him the better.

No one else thought Rupert was good looking, but over the summer he went on a trip to Paris and came back and he's morphed into a swan.

Or at least that's the way Emma put it when I wrote to her about it.

But one thing's for sure, he hasn't lost his formal and awkward way of talking.

He and I are dating now, we're going on about 6 months now.

I still have my arm looped through his. "What do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"I suppose we could take a stroll through the flower beds down at the park and take in their beauty!"

I smile at him, "That sounds nice Rupert, perhaps we could go to Sally Lune's as well as get some bath buns?"

"Of course!"

We walk along in silence for a while, lost in our thoughts.

A few minutes later Rupert clears his throat, "uh, Lucy?"

I turn to look at him "yes?"

"I have been meaning to tell you that my grandmother, has informed me that i will be attending boarding school from now on."

"What? But whatever for? Your perfectly fine attending school in bath!"

He nods glumly, "I tried to reason with my grandmother but she told me that she thinks it would be best for me at the moment."

"Where is the school?"

"Paris."

Tears well up in my eyes, I only just started dating Rupert and now he's going away!

I try not to let the tears show, i want to happy for him. "Wow! Your going back to Paris Rupert! That's splendid!"

He shrugs, "I suppose it could be. But what about us lucy?"

His face colors a little and his voice gets an octive higher.

"we'll manage. We'll talk over the telephone every day and we'll video chat if you have a computer." i try terribley to sound happy but inside I'm sad.

I push the thought of Rupert goinmg away and enjoy the time i have with him right now.

We pass Ivy cottage and I stop suddenly, thinking about Simon and Tristan.

I never really talked to them, maybe just 'Hello' here and there.

"Whatever is the matter?" booms Rupert.

I shake my head, "Oh nothing to worry about, I was just thinking of the Berkley's and Emma."

"Ah yes! Emma! I miss her terribly but I do exchange a letter now and then, she did say the Berkley's were nice?" he says stopping to look at Emma's house with me.

The door from the front opens and some blond curls and brown eyes greet us.

"Hullo Lucy! won't you and Rupert come in?"

Rupert waves his gangley arm at Simon, "Will do good sir!"

He takes my hand and walk with me towards The Berkley's home. We walk in to see Mr and Mrs Berkley at the kitchen table holding hands and drinking tea, Tristan on the couch with his head bent over his phone.

I smile politley at his parents and say Hi to Tristan, but rupert of course goes into a long formal greeting.

"Why Hello Tristan! It's been a long time old chap!" Tristan and Simon know about Ruperts odd way of talking so they don't even blink.

"Hullo Rupert, I've been good and you?"

"Fine Fine! Lucy and I were about to go for a walk to Sally Lunes. Would you like to accompany us?"

"Sure I'd love to, just let me grab my coat." says Simon, walking over to the hall closet.

Tristan looks at us cooly, "Sorry can't go, you lot have fun though."

Simon come back in, "He's not coming because he's texting his new girlfriend."

Tristans face flushes a deep red, "I told you Si, Cassidy's only my friend."

I remember meeting Cassidy for a brief second when Emma's friend visited almost a year ago.

Simon smirks, "Whatever you say Tris, we'll see you later."

Simon holds the door open for me and smiles at me, and I smile back.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rupert glare at Simon and he gives my hand a squeeze.

I grin to myself, Rupert is jealous, he has no reason to be of course.

We walk down the sidewalk side by side, with me squashed in the middle, Simon's arm is touching mine and he doesn't move away, which is odd since there's plenty of room for him to move.

And how odd, I thought he had a girlfriend, I think her name is Megan, she's one of Emma's friends.

I smile politley at him and drift closer to Rupert.

Simon is cute, but I have my handsome Rupert, and I couldn't ask for anyone else.

"What do you lot have planned out for today?" Asks Simon.

"Lets go to Sally lunes first them from there, we'll go to the park, just down the road." SImon and Rupert nod in agreement and off we go.

We spend the rest of the afternoon, eating yummy pasttries from Sally Lunes, and walking around the park, school starts in 3 weeks or so, and fall has already arrived in Bath, there are orange and yellow leaves everywhere making delicious 'crunch' sounds every time we take a step.

The sky starts to darken when we finally decide to call it a day. "Can i walk you home?" asks Simon.

He's talking to us both but looking at me.

I blush and hold on tighter to Ruperts hand.

"Thank you very much but we shall walk you home." says rupert stiffly...well...more stiff that usual, he must have noticed that Simon's gaze was fixed on me.

Simon gives a quick nod, "Very well, I was just asking."

It's a tad awkward, as we walk the rest of the way in silence.

We reach Ivy Cottage, and Simon turns to us and smiles, "I had great time, I hope to see you two again soon." He glances again at me Before leaving.

Rupert and I walk away.

I'm sure Rupert noticed Simon's strange actions towards me, but he doesn't say anything abouot it.

"I will miss you emensly this school year Lucy."

"As will I Rupert." I tend to get into Ruperts formal way of talking when I'm with him.

He walks me up the stone pathway up to the door, "I will be leaving for school this weekend, I hope you will come by before then."

I nod.

I don't dare speak afraid that my tears might spill over.

He leans torwards me and give me a quick peck on the lips before walking away without another word.

I keep my eye on him as he disspaears into the dark fall night.

What will I do with him gone?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Let me know if you guys like this story, And I know it was a short chapter but i still have Walk the runway going on and Dess love story to finish, so IF I do continue this story It will be mostly short chapters. oH an sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes!<strong>

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	2. AN Who do you ship?

**So...this isn't an Update. But I was working on the next chapter on "An English Rose" and I was thinking. **

**Lucy and Simon are cute together. I was having a fun time writing on how they get to know each other, and then I thought...what exactly do Simon and Megan Have in common? (I don't mean this a in a mean way it's just a question.****) **

**Like, Megan likes anything to do with fashion and designing. period.**

**And Simon likes History, (like his dad and Darcy).**

**I then thought- Megan likes Simon, because why exactly?**

**And Simon likes Megan why?**

**Ya, they both think they're good looking, and they can talk to each other but what else?**

**When you're in a relationship with someone you have to have something in common.**

**I don't see Simon interested in fashion, or Megan interested in history (since school isn't her main priority she probably doesn't care all that much) **

**You may be thinking - "it's just some characters, don't go and freak about it."**

**But I think every fan girl will agree with me that, the characters are like friends and you only want the best for them, and you get happy when they're happy in the books or fan fiction.**

**So I have a question.**

**Have you ever met a hard core Megan/Simon shipper like some Trassidy or Dess fans? (Cause' I haven't)**

**Do you ship Simon and Lucy?**

**Or Megan and Simon?**

**Did I not mention anything in this author's note?**

**Please put it down in the reviews! I would love to hear what you guys think.**

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey loves! I'm finally going to update this story! You guys seemed to like the idea of a Lucy x Simon Story, when I posted that A/N i was really nervous, like I was going to open up a an of worms, but hallelujah you guys liked it! But I'm still unsure where I'm going to go with this story. How about If you want Simon x Megan add #SimonMegan to your comment, and if you want Lucy x Simon add #LucySimon. :) Enjoy this next Chapter!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring!_

Rupert picks up after a few rings.

"Greetings! Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to!?"

I giggle, "It's me Rupert, how's class going?"

There's silence on the other end.

How strange.

Usually he's already talking up a storm.

"Hello Rupert? Are you still there?"

"Yes! Yes! I was just a trifle distracted."

"Oh. Well then. What are you doing right now?"

"I am sitting on a park bench with my companion."

I smile to myself, "Oh? What's his name?"

More silence.

"Rupert?"

"Not a he, a she."

I try to keep my voice light, "Oh, what's her name then?"

Rupert sighs, "Listen Lucy, I do not feel like discussing this at the moment, I will give you call later." and the line goes dead.

I blink back tears.

Rupert has been terribly distant these past few weeks.

He doesn't write me in the fancy calligraphy anymore, he doesn't talk in the same extremely formal way, which was one of the quirky things I liked about him.

I guess the long distance relationship isn't going to work out the way I hoped.

I stare at the blank screen of my phone and sigh. I was really hoping that this would work out, I thought Rupert liked me enough but he's been talking to me less and less.

I fall to my back and lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, sulking.

Maybe Rupert doesn't want to break up, maybe he wants to surprise me for our 7 month anniversary.

I doubt it.

I just have to get used to the fact that he doesn't want to be together.

He hasn't even called yet and I'm already upset.

I wonder if he met another girl there is Paris.

_I could never compete with a French girl._

My thoughts are interrupted by my laptop, which lets me know when I got an E-mail.

Maybe it's from Rupert!

But when I go to check I see it's only from Emma.

I open it and start to read.

**_Hi Lucy! How's everything going? I hope all is well. I miss hanging out with you! What's new? Nothing much here, but I'll tell you anyway._**

**_Turns out I'm going to New Hampshire for Christmas with my friend Jess and her family. Cassidy is going to California to visit her sister. And Megan and Becca are going on a cruise to the Bahamas! And...speaking of Megan, Guess what!? She and Simon Broke up! _**

Wait what? That's doesn't make any sense...I keep reading...

**_It's true! Simon broke up with her a little less than a month, ago a day after thanksgiving through E-mail! Megan is crushed. I know I shouldn't be blabbing, but I figured maybe you can find out why Simon broke up with her. Is there another girl? Or is he just not interested? Thanks a bunch! And don't breathe a word!_**

**_Your American Friend- Emma._**

I lean back in my chair trying to take it in.

There isn't thanksgiving here in England, but I try and remember back to a month ago.

Let's see...Rupert left to boarding school a week or so before thanksgiving.

That was also the day Simon tagged along with Rupert and I.

_Am I the other girl?_

_I can't be._

I have no romantic interest in Simon, yes he is cute but I don't like him in that way.

Maybe because I don't really know him? Either way, I don't like the idea of me being the reason they broke up.

"Lucy dear! Someone's here to see you!"

I walk over to my bedroom door and open it to see my dad standing there.

"Who is it daddy?"

He shrugs, "I've never seen him before, yellow hair brown eyes."

He can't be talking about Simon can he?

He can.

"I believe he said his name is Simon."

My heart picks up pace.

He knows I'm dating Rupert...well I _was_, but he doesn't know that.

Why is he here!?

I walk down the stairs my heart picking up pace with each passing second.

I see him waiting at the door looking really nice.

"H-hi Simon."

He flashes me a bright smile. "Hullo Lucy! I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Winter music festival with me, you know the one that's going on downtown?"

I've always wanted to go to that festival for years, but the tickets are expensive.

I'm itching to say yes, but it seems suspiciously like a date.

"Of course, if it's alright with your parents." he says giving a nod towards my dad.

I try and send my dad a mind message to say no, but he says "Why of course! That'll be a wonderful experience for you Lucy!"

"Alright let me go change real quick." I turn around and run back up to my room.

It's not a date it's just a friendly outing.

Who am I kidding!? He just asked me out!

And knowing that I like Rupert!

I pull on my gray skinny jeans, white cashmere turtle neck, white peacoat, and tan boots that reach a little below my knees.

I pull my hair in a high ponytail, and fluff up my bangs a little.

I reach for my lip gloss, but change my mind. I don't want to look to good when I'm with Simon.

Just in case.

I go back downstairs and hurry out of the house before my parents get curious and start asking who he is.

The crisp minty winter air surrounds my lungs and I breathe it all in, relived to get out of the house for a while.

I'm suddenly conscious of Simon standing next to me staring at me.

I turn to him and smile, "Thanks for taking me Simon, I've been wanting to go to this festival for simply years!"

He grins, "I know how much you love music and I figured you were the perfect person to take."

He's right there, I love music. I want to play the piano professionally when I grow up. I love classical music, but I want to learn so much more!

We walk along in silence for a while.

We're really lucky this winter. It seems that we'll be getting snow this winter instead of rain.

The snow has already started to fall gently, not covering anything, but enough to make everything look pretty.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Simon staring at me.

I feel conscious all of a sudden.

"Um, so what's new Simon?"

He looks straight ahead and shrugs, "Not much. I've just had a beastly amount of homework, not much out of the normal."

I laugh, "You have Mr. Rockelle for math too right? He gives more homework than any other teacher at Knightly Martin."

"I'd have much more free time if it weren't for all his extra homework."

I nod, "I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>We've reached downtown, and I can hear music playing off in the distance.<p>

I close my eyes and smile.

Music always makes me feel alive and full of everything good and happy and I just feel so free when I play music.

"I love that."

I turn to Simon startled.

We walked over here in silence, hardly saying anything- so for this sudden incomplete sentences to come out of now where is a bit startling.

"What do you love?"

"The music." he replies simply.

I didn't know Simon liked music.

"What do you play?" I ask curious.

"Piano and guitar."

Huh. I never really imagined Simon the musician type, much less the guitar. He likes history and making documentaries.

"Autistic guitar." He says answering my question before I asked it.

Hmm. I never new that.

"What kind of music do you like?"

He thinks for a moment, "Classical and Jazz."

"I like classical but I never really got into Jazz."

"You really should. Jazz is incorporated into so many types of musics, so once you understand jazz, you'll understand loads of different types of music."

For some reason I'm interested in what he's saying. I didn't want to engage conversation with him, remembering the E-mil from Emma, but Simon is easy to talk to and he likes music.

But soon enough, I'm laughing at his cheesy jokes, sharing with him how I feel when I play the piano, and just about everything that pops into my head.

He's a lot easier to talk to than I thought.

By late afternoon I'm actually enjoying myself.

"So where to next?" he asks after we've walked through down town watching the musicians play.

I think for a moment, "How about we get a some hot chocolate?"

He nods and steers us over to a cozy little cafe.

Simon holds the door open for me, which is sort of a dad thing to do but it still feels nice.

I walk into the tiny cafe and the smell of cinnamon, chocolate and mint engulf me.

It feels really nice, after being in the snapping old air all afternoon. I'm pretty sure some loose curls are falling from my ponytail, and my nose and cheeks are pink but right not I don't really care, all I need right no Is something hot to drink and to sit down.

Simon and I find a tiny table barley big enough for two plates maybe, but it's fine since we're only having two mugs of hot chocolate.

The cafe is tiny but it's cozy, with brick walls covered with black picture frames of black and white pictures of coffee being poured, snowy scenery's and vases of flowers.

An entire wall is replaced with a giant window facing the busy life of downtown, were you can watch the snow falling gently outside.

I turn my chair to an angle to face the window, and I cross my legs.

This afternoon is turning out to be a lot more fun than I thought.

"What can I get for you two?" asks a peppy round faced waitress.

"A hot chocolate and a banana muffin." I answer.

"I'll have the same." Simon says smiling at me.

The waitress nods, takes down out order and leaves to go get them.

Simon turns to me and smiles, "So." he starts.

I smile not knowing what he's about to say, "So." I echo.

He crosses his arms and rests them on the table leaning a little closer.

I lean a little back.

"So, what I want to know is...can you sing?"

I blush.

I can sing but it's one of the things I just can't do in front of people...except Rupert.

He always said I had a great voice.

I shrug, "Uh, you know Kinda I guess..." I let my sentence hang in the air hoping that that satisfies his question and he'll drop it.

No such luck.

"Oh I bet you can, I heard you humming earlier, and it sounded good! And if your humming sounds good then your voice ought to be fantastic!"

Before I can say anything, the waitress comes with our drinks and muffins.

"Thanks you." Simon and I say together.

She smiles back at us, "You too look very lovely together.- Hang on to him sweetheart, He's a catch." she winks at me.

I feel myself blush furiously, "I- uh- we aren't..." She doesn't hear me and walks off to her next order.

I glance at Simon hoping to get some sort of sign from his expression. He's bushing too but he looks happy.

Figures.

I clear my throat, hoping I could change the subject as quickly as possible.

But he beats me too it, "So what were we saying?...Oh yes, your singing. Could you sing something for me?"

"W-what do I sing?"

He shrugs, "Anything."

I really don't want to do this, especially in front of Simon in public. But I don't want to go back to the awkwardness of the last comment made by the waitress.

I rack my brain for something to sing, I sing the first verse of "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding.

I close my eyes and start singing.

_"Stripped to the waist we fall into the river-_

_Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret-_

_I've been trying to hide._

_We held out breath-_

_To see our names are written-_

_On the wreck of 86'-_

_That was the year I new the panic was over- _

_Yeah, since we found out-_

_Since we found out- Since we found out-..."_

I let my voice trail off. I realize I still have my eyes closed.

I open them to see Simon staring at me.

I hope I sounded OK.

"That was _amazing_ Lucy, you have a wonderful voice. I've never heard one like it and it's just so...pretty."

There's a twinkle in his eye that I don't quite recognize.

I shift a bit uncomfortably in my seat.

I reach for my mug and take a sip, avoiding eye contact.

He and I talk the rest of the day, pretending like those moments in the cafe didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Back in my room, as I'm getting ready for bed and replaying the days events.<p>

When I get to the part of me singing to Simon in public makes me cringe.

What in the world made me do that?

I'm usually not that open or surrendering I guess you could say.

There was something about Simon that made me open up and feel a little more...I don't know, alive or not so scared to act a little crazy.

I'm so confused.

I pull the sheets back and check my phone, remembering I turned it off earlier.

_1 new message._

I open it up to see it's from Rupert.

-**Lucy, I've been thinking, I think we should see different people. I don't think this long distance is going to work out. I hope we can still be friends.**

**~Rupert-**

Even though I could see it coming, it still hurts. He said he was going to call, he broke up with me through a text.

He didn't even use his fancy way of talking, he was so short in his text.

I sink down in my pillows and pull the blankets under my chin.

I'm hurt and confused.

And I don't know what to do.

Who can I talk to?

I can't call Emma. She's probably getting ready school.

I don't really have any friends here.

It was always just me and Rupert.

And I don't really feel like talking to my family.

I remember how open I felt with Simon.

And for a split second I think about calling him.

That would be way to awkward...

But then again...

I glance at my phone, and reach for it.

I dial up Simon's number, hoping it won't be to late to call.

_What am I even doing? _

_We aren't even friends._

_He won't care, and what will I even say?_

Before I could change my mind, he picks up.

"Hello?"

Turns out I know exactly what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Shrugging on my red coat, and pulling on my white combat boots, I step outside.<p>

The crisp winter air nips at my nose, and the snowflakes instantly stick to my eyelashes, I smile at the postcard looking scene and walk down the sidewalk, shoving my hands in my pockets.

A quick breeze ruffles my long loose curls and sticks to my mouth using my lips gloss as glue.

So much for a wintry moment.

I swipe my at mouth and laugh at myself.

Taking in my surroundings I smile, I feel so much better than I did a few days ago.- When Rupert broke up with me, I felt broken...but for some reason, I couldn't help seeing the bright side of things.

What was that bright side?

-I have no idea, but there was something about that night when I called Simon... I felt good venting out to him he just listened. Which I think was nice, he never interrupted me, he offered his sympathy and the next morning when I woke up, I found a box of brownies on the kitchen table, my mum said it was from some boy with blond curls.

I knew exactly who she was talking about.

-But there are still some things I'm on the fence about; for instance: I don't feel to comfortable knowing he broke up with Megan because of me, and he's trying to comfort me because of my break up with Rupert, when he just left Megan feeling the exact same way.

Then again, I might not be the reason he broke up with her at all.

Like I said, I'm still on the fence.

I push my thoughts away and focus on my walk.

I'm headed over to my favorite little cafe, "Giglio Stagno" it means Lily Pond in Italian.

Can you guess who I'm meeting there?

Simon.

He wanted to cheer me up so he invited me to hang out with him for the day.

I was hesitant, but I eventually agreed.

Rounding a corner, I start to hear the distant sound of car horns, trolley bells, and the busy chatter of people.

As I get nearer to downtown, I hear something else too...a guitar.

It's strumming sounds ghostly, it's soft and barely noticeable in the busy crowd of people.

I get distracted, and follow the sound of the soft strumming.

When I get closer to the sound of the guitar, I take one look at who's playing it and smile.

A boy with blond curls and brown eyes.

He smiles at me, and keeps strumming softly, a tune I've never heard of.

Smiling, I walk up to him,- He's leaning by a huge fountain, that's frozen over because of the snow.

"I new you would come." he says when I'm closer to him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure what he's going to say.

"The strumming. I love music too you know, not as much as you of course but I do love it. I knew you'd follow the sound."

I feel myself blush for no particular reason. From embarrassment or happiness? Or maybe just from the cold.

"Is that an original?" I ask him changing the subject.

He nods, "Yes, I've been working on it these past couple of weeks. It's a tune that actually sounds decent."

I nod understandingly, "I know, it's pretty hard to figure out how to write an original song, without it sounding copied."

He flashes me a smile.

A smile that warms me as much as a roaring fire would have at that moment.

"Let's go to Giglio Stagno already! I'm freezing out here!"

Simon laughs and slings his guitar over his shoulder.

We head towards the cafe, well, more like stagger since the snow has started coming down harder, we fight our way over the wind that's picking up.

We enter the cafe, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee engulfs us.

It's warm and there's a crackling fire from the lounge area.

Simon and I take a seat by the fire on the soft big sectional couch.

Sitting next to Simon- but keeping my distance - we place our orders- two hot chocolates - and we sit in silence for a few moments just looking at the fire, glancing to my right, I see Simon looking pleased at me.

"What?"

He shrugs modestly, "You like the song then?"

I hadn't realized but I was humming the tune he was playing earlier.- I give a sheepish smile, "I hadn't realized I was humming but, yes, I do quite like the tune."

It's slow but somehow the rhythm makes it speed up it's a tune that you would be humming weeks after you'd hear it.

"Here you go-" says a waitress holding our drinks, appearing next to us before we can say anything else.

"Thank you" Simon and I say in unison.

I bring the mug of steaming hot chocolate, closer to me, It looks like it's about to overflow with the high mound of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.

"So, Lucy, um...what's your favorite subject in school?" Simon asks at an attempt of small talk.

I answer him without hesitation, "Mostly band, history and maths."

He lights up when I mention history, "I like history too."

Smiling at him, I answer- "Yes, I do quite enjoy it, I love learning about our past kings and queens."

Smiling, he nods which sends his blond curls bobbing wildly, "How about you ask me something then I ask you something then so on and so on..."

I nod, "OK, so how about your favorite color?"

Yes. I know, lame question but what can I do?

He smiles politely at me and answers, "Red, and yours?"

"Purple."

He thinks for a moment, "What's your favorite song?"

"I like any song by Ellie Goulding," I reply, "Yours?"

"Billionaire, by Bruno Mars."

I giggle, the song Billionaire, has a great message, but half of the song has a rap style to it I didn't imagine Simon liking that type of thing.

I take a sip of the hot chocolate, it's thick, frothy and sweet.

My favorite in all of Bath.

I start to relax. Simon is easy to talk to, a lot easier than I thought, and soon enough we've eased out of the small talk and now we're laughing and talking, like we've known each other since the day we where born.

The steady stream of people coming in and out of the cafe slows down after about an hour and a half, but Simon and I have staid, going through 2 mugs of hot chocolate in the process, the snow is coming down harder now, and seeing that it's only 3:30, I don't see myself leaving from in front of the fire any time soon.

There's a moment, were we have to catch our breath from talking so much, I turn to the fire and watch the flame moving fast and furious, making a crackling sound every couple of seconds.

It suddenly strikes me as to how strange this is, talking with Simon like this I mean, I hadn't figured that he would be this easy to talk to, or that we had so much in common.

In school, I just vaguely new him as, _'the only kid on my block my age, who likes history.' _

He always came across at school, as polite, an A+ student, and slightly shy.

I didn't think he liked music, or played anything for that matter. I always thought, he was only into documentaries and history.

I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

I turn to steal a glance at Simon, to find that he's already staring at me.

I blush, smiling.

"Lucy?" He asks not looking away.

"Yes?" I answer feeling self conscious.

"Have you ever thought about singing in front of an audience?"

I don't feel as thrown back by this question, like I did a couple days ago, mostly because we've been talking about singing and music in general for the past 2 hours, along with just about everything else under the sun.

I shrug, "I mean, I've thought about it, but I never really..." I don't quite know how to finish my sentence, but there's no need to because Simon finishes it for me, "You never really felt brave enough."

Yes, it is a bit blunt.- But first of all, that _exactly _sums up why I haven't auditioned for anything, and second of all, it's one of the things I've become to like about Simon, he doesn't sugarcoat anything, he tells you what he thinks, but doesn't come off as rude or impatient, just thoughtful.

I nod.

"Well, I guess this is the perfect time to bring this up..." He pulls out a folded up piece of paper, and hands it to me.

I take it, not sure what this piece of paper can hold, I start to unfold it.

Opening it up and flattening it out, I'm able to read it clearly-

* * *

><p><strong>EXCLUSIVE CONCERT<strong>

**DO YOU HAVE A SINGING VOICE YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE?**

**DO YOU HAVE A MUSIC PIECE YOU'D LIKE TO PLAY?**

**COME ON DOWN TO THE IVY LEAF ACADEMY, IN 3 WEEKS (JANUARY 3rd) AT 4:00PM TO AUDITION!**

**1ST PLACE PRIZE: AN ALL PAID TRIP TO DESTINATION OF WINNERS CHOICE.**

**2ND PLACE PRIZE: 2 TRAIN TICKETS TO SEE THE EIFFEL TOWER **

**3RD PLACE PRIZE: AN ALL PAID AFTERNOON TO THE PUMP ROOM**

* * *

><p>I look up at Simon and smile, "Wow, all the prizes seem pretty darn fabulous."<p>

"So? What do you say? You could sing, and I could play the guitar."

"I don't know Simon, this seems like a pretty big deal...I mean look at this! _'Ivy league Academy'_ I don't think I'm cut out for this type of stuff."

"Of course you are!" he says grandly, springing up. "You and I are going to win this competition if it's the last thing we do!"

He lays some crisp bills on the table for the waitress, grabs my hand suddenly and tugs me outside.

I laugh at his sudden boldness.

So many things happened in that moment I don't even know were to start, I couldn't help but smile at how nicely our hands fit together, I stumbled along the sidewalk as he pulled me along behind him.

Where was he taking me exactly? I don't know, but I went along with it, we were both laughing like crazy people, and I didn't seem to mind that people were staring.

After a couple of moments of running, I realized he wasn't taking me anywhere in particular.

When we slowed to a stroll to catch our breath, neither of us said anything for a moment, I was the first to speak up, "Why did you pull me out of the restaurant?"

He smiles slyly, "I pulled you out of there before you could change your mind about the competition."

I shake my head, "Good thing you did too, because I probably would have."

We continue to walk, and after a moment, I can tell we're headed back home.

I turn to him, "Do you really think we'll have a chance at winning?"

"Absolutely." he said.

For some reason, I believe him.

At that moment, I realize my hand is still clasped to his.

He seems to realize this at the exact moment because he drops it instantly.

He turns to me and looks at me blushing, and I smile back looking sheepish.

We walk the rest of the way home, avoiding any awkward silences by talking about the competition.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow? At my house?" Simon asks once we're at my front door.

I nod, "Sure, what time?"

"Is 2:00 OK?"

I nod and say with a smile, "I'll see you then."

He stands there for a moment longer, as if waiting for something or thinking about something.

Turning away, he walks a few steps then turns back around and walks towards me, picking up my gloved hand and brushing his lips softly on my hand. Even though, my hand was gloved, it still sent tingles up my arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he says with a smile.

I nod slowly, a little speechless.

He flashes me another smile and leaves.

He does like me...

And this time.- I don't feel confused or hurt...I feel the slightest but happy...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo Simon! Who knew you where so persistent? Well, that was fun to write! It took me a while to figure out in what direction this story was going to go in, but after a while I finally figured it out. But you'll just have to wait and see how it'll turn out! Anyway, I've really been wanting to update my one shot series, but I've run dry of ideas! I had one idea, that I'm still not quite sure how to carry so I'm still fiddling with that idea, but in the mean time, do you have any ideas?<strong>

**(P.S. I'm sorry TrisandCass for not answering your question about the latin phrase, I got distracted when I was updating the last chapter of "Dess Story" and I was racking my brain for the meaning but I'm not that good yet, I can mainly count to 20, and say basic phrases like "My name is" or "How are you?" and basic phrases for help like, "I don't speak english." or "Can you speak slower?" LOL.) sorry for this long A/N!**

**Look out for another update soon!**

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy **


End file.
